Enduring Affection
by EmmyMayyy
Summary: One shot. A glimmer of hope arises between Brennan and Booth as each reflects on the simple things in life that brings two people unknowingly together.


**Enduring Affection **

One shot. A glimmer of hope arises between Brennan and Booth as each reflects on the simple things in life that brings two people unknowingly together.

**A big thank-you to ObjectiveMistress who beta'ed this for me. I hope I did you justice (especially in the first paragraph, I didn't know what that first one meant...) **

**Reviews are most welcome :)**

**-BB-**

It was Saturday night. Booth had Parker for the weekend, and Brennan spent most of the day in Bone Storage (more commonly known as Limbo). She had however promised Booth he was welcome to bring Parker over to her apartment complex to use the provided pool during the afternoon. She then went on to ask if he and Parker would like to stay for dinner, her only reply – his heart melting charm smile and a thank-you. She also offered for them to use her showers if needing to change, but Booth kindly explained they would be showers and a change room down in the pool and there would be no need; she accepted it with a smile and an explanation that she'd never really been down to the pool to know what was or wasn't provided.

So come 5:30PM and the fresh smell of food and the soft sounds of jazz music filtered through her apartment, as she hummed along to the music and poured two chilled glasses full of Chianti Red Wine that she'd bought especially to accompany their dinner for the night. At the sound of a familiar knock to her door, her lips curled into a small smile as her soft hum liquefied in the air and she padded bare foot towards the hallway.

His balled fist was midair when she opened the door; he was instantly blown away by her beauty. A lump forming in his throat as his hand dropped down onto his son's shoulder as an identical smile contrasted on his lips and he spoke heart-felt words in his warm brown orbs.

"Come in," Her smile grew as Parker's blonde curls bounded past the adults and into her apartment, making himself at home in her living room as they slowly stepped back into the apartment, neither wanting to break their sufficient eye contact.

They'd come closer over the past couple of week, they knew it and everyone else knew it. But neither were wanting to verbalize the slight changes in their relationship…partnership…friendship…whatever they wanted to call it, they were scared it would change and they wouldn't be able to go back to what they had.

"Look but don't touch Parker," Booth warned as he settled into one of the barstools opposite where Brennan was standing pushing one of the wine glasses in his direction.

"I don't mind if he touches them Booth," She continued to smile as she took a sip from the red liquid, letting it ease slowly down her throat.

"They're expensive and Parker's young." He retorted leaning his glass forward to lightly clink his glass with hers, before taking a sip, "Louis Armstrong?"

"Yes, I find his voice and lyrics very soothing." Turning as she spoke the gentle words, Brennan hid the pinkish hue which was blossoming on her cheeks. Most men in her life didn't pick up on the small touches that made her Temperance. They noticed her money and her extensive knowledge, but that was all Dr. Brennan. Temperance was the shy woman, who hid behind her jazz music and love of strawberries and old classical movies. Temperance painted her toe nails different colours (currently a metallic aquamarine shade) and wore a simple silver toe ring on the second toe of her left foot. Booth noticed these minuscule appreciations, whereas no one else did.

"I hope you and Parker like lasagna," Quickly changed the subject, Brennan exhaled deeply as she turned to face Booth again who merely nodded his head.

"Sounds good."

**-BB-**

"Do you have any movies Bones?" Parker asked his mouth full of ice-cream and sprinkles; a special treat for dessert.

"Yes. I have many movies, however without a television-"

"How do you watch them then?" Swallowing hard the young boy ducked his head to escape the growl from his father for talking with his mouth full – even if it was just ice-cream.

"I usually watch them on my laptop," Casting a eye over to Booth, she noticed he was also intrigued, but down played his motives as he continued to silently eat his bowl of dessert.

"Whatcha favourite?"

Dropping her spoon softly into the now empty bowl, Brennan brushed a hair away from her face, tilted her head slightly to the side and smiled warmly towards the young boy; "_The Strawberry Blonde_."

"Never heard of it," Parker laughed as he scooped a spoonful of food into his mouth.

"It's an old film – 1941, my mother loved to watch it," She explained, her bright smile turned into a one of remembrance. Feeling her sudden sadness, Booth reached to grasp her hand in his, squeezing tightly and smiling sympathetically.

Again, there was something most other men wouldn't do. They wouldn't pick up on her sorrow towards her mother; they would brush it under the rug…or was it carpet? She couldn't remember, but it was something that only Booth seemed to sense. Maybe Angela on the odd occasion, but she was a female; not a male she could potentially find comfort in.

"Would you like to watch The Strawberry Blonde?" He asked solemnly giving her hand one last squeeze after he asked the question. His eyes searching her for an answer.

"Yes," The shallowness in her voice was endearing and innocent. Booth felt his heart crumble, if only he could reassure her with a soft kiss to those rich pink lips.

"You go grab the movie and we'll go back to my apartment and watch it. I've got some churros in the cupboard; we can heat them in the microwave and relax in front of the TV, under some blankets of course. Make it a real experience. Right Park?"

"Yep, dad and I do it every weekend, mostly on Sundays if the weather is bad and we can't get outside," The chirpiness in Parker's voice reassured Brennan as she agreed and laughed at the Booth boy's antics.

**-BB-**

"Pajama's and toilet Parker," Booth instructed as they stepped into his apartment, lights flicking on in different parts of the hall, kitchen and lounge. "You go start the movie, I'll get the churros ready…Wait you do know how you use the DVD player?"

She couldn't help but let out a girlish laugh, "I did once have a television Booth."

"Just making sure Bones," He chuckled watching as she continued to giggle as she sat herself down in front of the TV and DVD player, getting their movie ready to watch.

It took no more than ten or so minutes and they were inundated by pillows and blankets as the opening credits of the movie stayed paused across the screen. Parker had insisted he lay on the carpet, while the adults shared the couch, Booth on one end, Brennan on the other.

"Ready?" Booth asked, mainly towards Brennan but he received a 'yes' from both Brennan and Parker. "Alright." Giving a hearty chuckle, Booth pressed the play button on the DVD and soon all were fully focused on the television screen as The Strawberry Blonde started playing.

**-BB-**

Booth didn't know where about in the movie he fell asleep, but when he woke again the TV screen was filled with blue and he could hear the faint chorus of snores coming from his son and sleeping beauty on the end of the couch. Smiling, he reached for the remotes and turned both the player and TV off and untangled himself from the blankets; standing to stretch his back.

"I should go home," The sleepiness in her voice was almost angelic as she murmured the words, her eyes slowly pulling open, to reveal a mist of blue-grey.

"And how are you going to get home?" He cheesed his question, as he watched her fight the blankets from her body, yawning once, then a second time before stretching her arms as she freed herself and stood.

Stifling a yawn, Brennan bought the back of her hand to cover her mouth, "Taxi."

Shaking his head, Booth let out a quiet laugh, "No you're not. You can sleep in my room; I'll take Parker's bed."

"No. You have your own bed Booth. I can sleep in Parker's bedroom." Crossing her arms to match Booth's recently crossed ones, she stood her ground, as he rounded the corner and came within a foot of her face.

"No. It's final, I'll sleep in Parker's room and you can sleep in my room. Just give me a couple of minutes to change." Smirking at her sigh of defeat, Booth bumped her shoulder with his as he past to trudge into his bedroom, the resounding click of the door, sending a shiver from the base of Brennan's spine to run the length of her torso and quake at the base of her neck, sending goose bumps down her arm and thighs.

She never meant to walk in on him in only his boxers, she thought he would already have changed, but Brennan couldn't help but observe his outlining architecture. However, her eyes didn't fail to rake over his back and notice the scars on his shoulder blades and kidneys. The red marks had fainted over the years, but there were still there - evidence of torture and abuse. Burn marks also stood alone in the blemishes, to put it kindly, again more evidence of the pain and suffering he endured in the Middle East. She could only imagine what his feet look like, let alone the fractures he'd sustained. However when he twisted around, still unaware of her presence, did her heart sink and a faint cry escaped from her previously silent stance. The gunshot wound from when he took a bullet for her. 'Fat Pam' was going to kill her, but his love for her prevailed and he took the bullet. She hated him for some time after she found out he was alive, but it felt better knowing he was alive than dead. The evidence still remained and even though the conclusion was wrong, it still felt right in one way or the other.

"Bones-"

"I…I thought you would be finished changing by now," Her stuttered words earned a small forgiving smile from Booth as his brown orbs twinkled under the bedroom light, a shadow from outside his drawn curtain window danced across his bare chest, where his St. Christopher's Medallion dangled from the gold chain around his neck.

"It's okay," She knew he wasn't apologizing for her walking in on him; he was apologizing for her having so see his battle wounds. He told the few woman he slept with that they were nothing, just history baring itself, but to the select few (Cam, Rebecca and Bones herself), the scars spoke the truth of his past. The very past he fought so hard to hide. "I'm okay."

His repeated words did nothing to reassure her and he could see the fear and tears in her eyes. The chewing of her lip was an indication she wasn't sure how to respond and the soft childlike worry creased her brow. Padding slowly across the bedroom, Booth reached for her hand as he neared, dropping it to her heart so she could listen and feel the steady heartbeats he was emitting, giving her proof that he was still all there. Still the same Seeley Booth she'd seen earlier in the evening, when the marks were hidden by his clothing attire.

"I'm okay."

Silently a tear fell from her eye and Booth caught it with his thumb as it ran down her cheek. Cupping her cheek, he let his thumb wander the path the tear had fallen as his forehead fell to rest on her, their lips just centimeters apart.

"I'm okay."

Nodding, Brennan let her bottom lip quiver, "You're okay."

"I'm okay."

A smile presented on both their lips as Booth leaned forward and touched her lips with lips. The sweet innocence of the kiss blossoming into a new dynamic that neither could refuse any longer. She collapsed into his touch and he became her support as the tears ran freely down her cheeks and became caught between their fighting lips.

"Don't leave me," Sobbing, Brennan pulled slightly back to see Booth's own tears matching hers, the pure emotion being shown from both their sides as just the simple thing of seeing his battle wounds could open up a whole new dimension to their everlasting friendship.

"Never," Capturing her lips once more, he let his tears joins hers as their love and affection for one another wash away his past and flourish into _their _future.


End file.
